ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Shantotto in Chains
category:MissionsCategory:A Shantotto Ascension Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Zone into Ro'Maeve. (no CS) *Check Ensorcelled Door at B-10 (no CS) *Collect 6 Key Item Fragments from the following mobs in Ro'Maeve and The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah 3 Ro'Maeve Notorious Monsters *Fired Urn. Only takes Slashing Damage. Silence will land (Key item: Luminous Purple Fragment) **Spawns around K-9/10 **Easily soloable by Summoner using Predator Claws or Blue Mage with Vertical Cleave *Steely Weapon. Only takes Ranged Attack Damage. (Key item: Luminous Yellow Fragment) **Summoner ranged blood pacts do not do damage, nor do Blue Mage ranged spells. **Difficult for Sharpshot Automaton to produce enough damage alone to defeat this NM in the time required. Recommend building TP before engaging and equipping Drum Magazine **Spawns around G-10 through I-11 *Lode Golem. Only takes Magic Damage. Takes reduced damage from thunder, fire and wind Elemental Magic spells, as well as reduces damage from all forms of Light magic damage. (Key item: Luminous Blue Fragment) **Spawns around E-9/10 3 Zi'tah Notorious Monsters These all only appear between 17:00 and 07:00 game time. *Blest Bones. Only takes Magic Damage. Takes reduced damage from ice, earth and water Elemental Magic spells (Key item: Luminous Beige Fragment) ** Will take damage from holy bolts. **Spawns around F-7 **Neither Jug pets nor charmed pets from Beastmaster do damage *Skeleton Scuffler. Only takes Blunt Damage. (Key item: Luminous Red Fragment) ** Easily soloable by Summoner using Mountain Buster **Spawns around F-8 *Holey Horror. Only takes Piercing Damage. (Key item: Luminous Green Fragment) **Ranged Attacks won't work as Piercing Damage. **Spawns around H-8 **Fenrir's Crescent Fang and Garuda's Claw are the only Summoner Blood Pacts that damage him. Finishing the Mission *Check Ensorcelled Door at B-10 for a CS. **Those using Windower will have to re-login without it, since the final cutscene stalls if Windower is present *If completed before, You can talk to the goblin Squintrox Dryeyes in Port Jeuno and ask about the Bomb Key and obtain the key for a reward in the treasure coffer located in the Tenshodo General Notes *Item drop rate is not 100%, and can take several kills. **Edit: I went with 2 others who did not need the key items. After an hour in Ro'Maeve having one of my friends pull, and not getting the drop, I realized that on all 3 Zi'Tah NMs I was the FIRST to aggro, and was 1/1 on all three. I tried this on the Ro'Maeve NMs and then went 1/1 on all three of these as well. I think this is the way to make your key item drop 100%, be the first to aggro, wether you do damage or not (I was using Jump with piercing lance on all). Please try it this way and let me know if this is correct. *Notorious Monsters will despawn after 5 minutes. **Steely Weapon despawned on the 3 minute mark exactly. *Respawn 2 minutes after killed. *There are 3 spawns of each NM. *While each NM can only be hurt by one damage-type, added effects can still stick regardless of the attack type (I.E. the Bind from the blue magic spell Regurgitation can stick on any of the NMs, even though it will only damage magic susceptible ones.) *Bio DoT damage will inflict damage to all Notorious Monsters. **Steely Weapon depops when trying the zone in & out DoT method. *Formless Strikes will damage Lode Golem and Blest Bones, but not Steely Weapon, Fired Urn, or Holey Horror. *A Corsair's Quick Draw will damage all of the NM's. *All pets will inflict damage to magic mobs. Range Automaton hits magic mobs for 0. (jug pets? ) *Spiritreaver will automatically recognize the elemental resistances of Blest Bones and Lode Golem respectively. *Weapons which deal atypical damage types such as Birdbanes, Bourdonasse, and various rapiers will harm the enemies weak to the respective damage types. Physical weaponskills will still be ineffective. *The Paladin Weapon Skill Atonement will do exactly half the damage it otherwise would to Blest Bones and Lode Golem